Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. For example, many devices being used today by consumers have a small computer incorporated within the device. These small computers come in varying sizes and degrees of sophistication. These small computers may vary in sophistication from one microcontroller to a fully-functional complete computer system. For example, small computers may comprise a one-chip computer, such as a microcontroller, a one-board type of computer, such as a controller, or a typical desktop computer, such as an IBM-PC compatible computer, etc.
Printers are used with computers to print various kinds of items including letters, documents, pictures, etc. Many different kinds of printers are commercially available. Ink jet printers and laser printers are fairly common among computer users. Ink jet printers propel droplets of ink directly onto the paper. Laser printers use a laser beam to print.
Printers may comprise a portion of an imaging device. Imaging devices include, but are not limited to, copiers, multi-function peripherals (MFPs), a fax machine, a scanner, a smart digital whiteboard, digital camera scanner, etc.
Different kinds of computer software facilitate the use of imaging devices. A computer or computing device that will be used to print the materials or to obtain information from an imaging device typically has one or more pieces of software running on the computer that enable it to send the information to an imaging device or to receive information from the imaging device. A computing device may utilize a network to communicate with the imaging device.
Imaging devices, computing devices, and other electronic devices all use power for operation. In some situations, it may be desirable to save power, while at other times the use of power may not be a concern. Benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods for controlling power usage on a device and to minimize unnecessary operation of the device or portions of the device.